


Reality ruined my life

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Imaginary Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn leans closer towards me "is Louis here right now?" He asks. I squeeze Louis' hand "you should know, he's sitting right next to me" I reply. What is wrong with this guy? Of course Louis is here, where else would he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality ruined my life

**Author's Note:**

> So this may have a part two. Hope you enjoy. Xxo

Niall's *P.O.V*

I roll over in my bunk bed, as usual it made a loud squeaking noise. I bite down into my bottom lip, hoping I haven't woken my long time room mate Louis. I hear a grunt quickly followed by a snore from above me, I let out a long sigh. Louis hates when I wake him up, I don't mean to I just wake up a lot earlier than him. The sun pours in through the window, spreading right across my face. I guess it's around 7am, meaning the nurse will be coming around soon. Slowly I peel the covers from my slim body, I shiver as a cool breeze hits me. I look up and see Louis left the window open again, like every night. 

I jump out of bed, quietly as possible, cussing as the cold floor burns my feet. I pull the window in and lock it closed. Not that I understand why they have locks, they barely open two inches wide. Since they don't want us to escape. I look around and see my socks lying on the floor. I tug them on and move to pull a grey hoodie on over my head. I guess your wondering where I am. Well I'm in a mental asylum, the teenagers wing. Apparently I have a few things wrong inside my head, but I've never noticed anything and I've been here since I was ten. 

I ruffle my golden hair, which the asylum luckily lets me dye, louis says it looks better like this and I agree with him. I climb the small ladder on my bunk bed and peer at Louis' sleeping figure. His eyelashes rest again his cheekbones, while his hands are curled up under his head. Small puffs of air coming in and out of his parted lips, he always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. "Done staring?" His voice interrupts, making me fall back onto the floor. I rub my butt, my cheeks instantly heating up. I'd been caught staring at my best friend again. Louis head pops over the side of the bunk "you alright down there?" He asks slightly amused.

I just nod and pull myself up off the floor, while Louis jumps down from the bunk. "Shit the floors cold!" Louis hisses, looking around for his toms. "Good morning to you too" I smile, bringing his shoes out from under the bunk. Louis slides them on and beams down at me, with his extra one inch of height. "Morning Ni, so when's breakfast?" He asks, stretching his arms above his head. I go to reply but I knock on the door stops me, soon it's opened revealing my main nurse. "Morning! Breakfast is ready" Liam smiles, I smile back. I like Liam, he always seems so genuine. Louis' thinks he's a bit stuck up, but then again Louis thinks everyone is. 

I look at Louis "come on" I nod and walk out the door. "See you at group later" Liam grins and walks off, knocking on another door. Louis and I walk down the hall quickly, hoping to miss the massive group of people. "I hope I don't miss the porridge again" I say, my eyes lighting up as I see no one in the line yet. "Looks like its our lucky day nialler" Louis grins and runs off ahead of me. "Hey wait up Lou!" I yell and sprint off behind him, grabbing a tray. I place a bowl of porridge on it, two pieces of honey covered toast, an apple and grab a glass of orange juice. "Enjoy your breakfast Niall" Harry, the cook says. "Always do" I say behind me. 

I find Louis at out normal spot, the table in the corner by the window. It over looks the walled in yard. But at least we can see a few trees poking out over the wall top. I sit down to his right, all other three seats empty. No one sits with us anyway, no one really likes me. In a way it is like high school, which I went to briefly but I was pulled out and given private tutoring. Louis sips his milk, while I scoff down my porridge, moaning as the warm oats hit my stomach. "I swear you'll marry food" Louis laughs, trying to snatch my toast. I shove his hand away "oi, at least I'm not marrying a pair of shoes" I retort, shoving toast into my mouth. Louis gazes at me in fake horror "how dare you offend me and my toms" Louis says dramatically. 

I burst out laughing and slowly Louis starts to chuckle along. After eating all my food, I take mine and Louis' trays over to the bin and push them inside. As I walk back to Louis a boy stops me, I think he's called Josh. I'm not really sure, since I don't speak to anyone much. "You know, I think you should be locked up on your own. You crazier than all of us here!" He boy says, smirking at me. I frown at him, but Louis hurries over and wraps an arm around my shoulder. Placing his lips underneath my ear "don't worry about him Niall, lets go to group" Louis' says calmly. I nod and walk off from the boy, I'm no crazier than him. 

Louis and I walk down the halls, when I feel a warm grip lock around my hand. I look down and see Louis' tan hand wrapped around my own. "Lou?" I ask, looking up into his ice blue eyes. Louis smiles softly "Niall have you ever thought that you might like me more than a friend?" He asks, running his thumb over my knuckles. I know I'm blushing, I've liked Louis since I met him all those years ago. How could I not like him? He's so perfect. Hesitantly I nod. "Yeah" I breath out. Louis stops us in the hallway, bringing his other hand up to cup my cheek. "Will you be my boyfriend Niall?" He asks, chewing his lip. 

"Yes" I say simply. Louis beams and leans in pecking my lips for less than a second, but it makes sparks shoot up and down my entire body. Basically I just want more and more, but Louis continues walking, our hands swinging between us. "Don't worry Niall, we can kiss all you like later" Louis teases. I grin and walk into the group room, noticing no one else in there but Liam and another guy. He has black hair up in a quiff, thick framed glasses and is wearing a white sweater. "He's so stuck up, I mean look at his hair!" Louis states, scoffing. "Lou, you think everyone is stuck up" I say. Louis smiles over at me "I don't think you are, I think your perfect" he says sweetly. 

"Hello! Please come sit down" Liam says, finally noticing us. I hold Louis' hand tighter and walk over to the small couch. We sit down next to each other, thigh to thigh. Louis winks cheekily at me, mouthing "I love you" before turning to face Liam and the other man. I look up at Liam "this is Zayn, he's just going to have a little talk with you alright?" Liam asks, pursing his lips, I frown. Liam is always smiling, like its his default face or something. I glance at Louis, maybe were in trouble? Maybe they saw us kiss and didn't like it? I nod weakly up and Liam. "Good, I'll be back soon" he says, swiftly leaving the room and closing the door. 

Zayn sits down onto a chair opposite me and Louis, his hands clasped in his lap. He takes off his glasses and pushes them into his pocket. Instantly making him look less nerdy and more model like. "Now do you know why I'm here?" He asks softly. My eyebrows knit together "are we in trouble?" I ask, my voice wavering. Zayn sighs "no" he says. "Then what is it?" I ask. "Who is this we?" Zayn asks. I tilt my head to the side "what do you mean? I said we because of me and Louis" I state bluntly. Zayn leans closer towards me "is Louis here right now?" He asks. I squeeze Louis' hand "you should know, he's sitting right next to me" I reply. What is wrong with this guy? Of course Louis is here, where else would he be? 

"Is he Niall?" Zayn asks. I frown, looking over at Louis. "Lou I don't understand" I say staring at him. Louis frowns looking at me, when something washes over his face. "Is he really there Niall?" Zayn asks again. I look at mine and Louis' hand, his fingers slowly slip from in between mine. "Louis what's wrong?" I ask worriedly, he's never looked so sad before. Louis runs a hand through his coppery hair, I notice something sliding down his cheek, a tear. I go to wipe it away but louis moves away, getting up to a standing position. "Please tell me" I say weakly, tears rushing to my eyes. "I'm sorry for stealing nine years of your life" louis says, shutting his eyes for a second. My lip quivers "but these years have been the best of my life" I state. 

"Because they weren't real Niall, Louis isn't real" Zayn says. My eyes snap over to him "what do you mean not real? Everyday for nine years I've woken up to Louis" I say, my eyes darting back to Louis. Tears streak down over my cheeks "Louis I-I don't u-understand" I stutter out. Louis looks down at me "I'm not real Niall" Louis says. I jump up, what has Zayn done to my Louis. "Stop it! Stop lying! Of course your real! We share a room, we eat breakfast together and we come to group together" I point out. "Do we Niall? I think about it" Louis says firmly. I scrunch up my nose, thinking about our room. Suddenly I don't remember a bunk bed but a single bed. 

And at breakfast this morning I sat alone, staring outside at the clouds. "Have you ever heard someone speak directly to me?" Louis asks, sniffing. I wipe tears from my eyes "no, but I don't, you can't not be real! Please!" I yell at Louis. He turns and starts walking towards the door. "He's never been there Niall, it's been you all along" Zayn says. I run over to Louis, trying to grab him but I miss somehow. "Louis" I sob. He stops in the door way "it's time for me to go Niall, time for you to be free" Louis says sadly. "But I love you" I whisper. "I know, but save that love for someone who can give you real love in return" Louis smiles weakly. "I won't forget you... Ever" I call out. 

Louis looks over his shoulder, a small smile on his perfect face. "You will, but don't be sad. It only means your making room for someone new" Louis nods and walks out the door. I stare after him, pushing the door open I run back to my room. I shove the door open, my eyes landing on the single bed. I look around, there's no toms scattered everywhere, no tea cup on the bedside table, no Louis. I spin around, Zayn stands behind me. "I don't understand" I say, running my hands through my hair. Zayn rubs my shoulder "you created a friend for yourself, when no one else was there for you. Except your mind latched on too emotionally. But now that you realise it, your mind will push Louis out and everything that once was him" Zayn says. 

I look down at the floor, tears dripping off the tip of my nose. He's gone, my best friend, my boyfriend, the only person I had for nine years is gone. "Don't worry, we've given you a new room with a new room mate" Zayn adds cheerily. I wipe my eyes and follow behind him, going up a set of stairs. No wonder people always looked at me like a was crazy, it's because I am. Zayn stops in front of a door, knocking on it three times. "Niall this is a big break through, you'll be able to leave here in three months now" Zayn says, the door opening. "Niall this is Louis, Louis this is Niall" my head snaps up. Meeting the same ice blue I'd come to know so well. 

"You alright?" Louis asks, patting my shoulder kindly. I nod as sparks run through my body. "Yeah you just look like someone I used to know" I smile sheepishly. Zayn nods and walks off down the hall. Louis leads me into the room "I'm on the top bunk, so the bottom is all yours" Louis beams. I find myself blushing, he's nearly the same. I lay down onto the bunk, staring up at the top when Louis leans over. "Ever feel like you've met someone before?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow. I smile "yeah, actually I have" I reply. Louis hums, leaning back up and opening the window by the bunk. I chuckle lightly, knowing I'll be closing it tomorrow morning and every morning after that for the next three months.


End file.
